


Coming Out Party

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [50]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim and Dwight, go to a coming out party-- per Michael Scott's request.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Coming Out Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TheBeeWithAOldSoul. Thank you so much for the prompt, hope you enjoy this!

"Okay everybody! Conference room meeting in five minutes. No one minute" Michael announced to the office, clapping at them to make them hurry along. 

Jim sighed deeply, waiting for Pam to join him before he entered the conference room to listen to Michael presumably rant about some insane idea he had came up with. 

"Alright everyone pay attention. That includes you Stan the man" Michael said, grinning at the clever nickname he had came up with. Stanley grunted, as a go ahead for Michael to begin the meeting. 

"So as you know, I am a very important person which is why the secretary of Dunder Mifflin has invited me and one other person to attend a party" Michael said happily. 

"What's the reason for the party, boss?" Andy excitedly asked. "Great question Andy. It is for the secretaries son who just came out as gay, and, hey! Oscar, you guys can become gay friends" Michael said happily. 

Oscar gave Michael a deadpan look, "no thank you" he said. Michael shrugged it off and continued, "it's a gay party and to be written off as a business expense they had to invite people from all the branches" Michael said with a bright grin to all of them. 

"Do you think that by you going, they'll think you're gay?" Jim asked with mock seriousness. Michael looked at him for a while. "Oh no, maybe" Michael said, suddenly fearful. 

"Okay change of plans, we still have to send two people and their guests, so who wants to go and preferably you need to be gay" Michael asked, seeing this as the only solution. 

"Michael, it would be an honor to go in your place" Dwight said, beating Andy from offering first to go. Angela and some of the others looked confused at Dwight. Why was he offering to go to a party for someone coming out, even if it did appease Michael, wouldn't that be an extreme contradiction to who Dwight was? 

"Oh great" Michael sarcastically mumbled under his breath. "Fine" Michael said, sighing deeply. "Okay that leaves one more" Michael said, looking hopefully at Oscar. 

Oscar sighed, "fine, I'll go" he said miserably. "Perfect" Michael yelled, grinning broadly at them. 

"I don't particularly want to go to a party, but if Michael wants me to, then I will" Dwight told the camera with a serious expression. 

"I absolutely don't want to go, but this might be a chance to meet someone" Oscar said, shrugging at the camera and giving it a pained smile. 

"Why are you smiling imbecile?" Dwight asked Jim, as he made his way back to his desk. "Nothing" Jim said, his smile only getting wider. 

"Is this some prank?" Dwight asked, squinting at Jim. "No" Jim said, his voice sounding untruthful. 

Dwight continued to glare at Jim, "come with me to the party, so I can watch you and make sure you're not pulling a prank on me" Dwight demanded. 

Jim looked up at Dwight, "how do you know I wouldn't prank you there?" Jim asked, a teasing smirk on his face. "I can counter the attack if I see it, but if I am away at the party there is nothing I can do until I get back" Dwight countered. 

"Alright, I'll go" Jim said, giving Dwight a genuine smile. Dwight nodded and straightened his collar. He wasn't sure why his clothes suddenly felt so uncomfortable and why was it so hot? 

It was not because of his goddamn crush. No absolutely not. 

"I hate these kind of parties or any party pretty much" Jim said, taking a long sip out of his drink. Dwight looked up at Jim, in surprise. "Really? I thought you would revel in mindless chatter" Dwight said. 

Jim gave a chuckle, "no, not at all. It's boring and I'd rather be at home watching a game" he said, a yawn almost cutting off his sentence. "Right, you'd rather be home doing jock things" Dwight said, his voice serious, but his face had a smile on it and he bumped Jim's shoulder lightheartedly. 

Jim gave Dwight a surprised smile, "yeah that's me, a jock" he said with a disbelieving grin. "You are" Dwight argued, taking a sip out of his own drink in hopes to cool off his rapidly heated skin. 

"I was and still am a big dork" Jim admitted, finding it way easier then he ever would've thought talking to Dwight and having a normal conversation with no one's tempers flying. Dwight gave him a disbelieving look. 

"I'm not kidding" Jim said with a laugh. "I'll show you my yearbook photo and you can even ask Pam" Jim said. Dwight nodded, "I look forward to that" he told Jim. Jim gave him a shy smile, brushing his hair a bit out of his eyes. 

He was surprised when he felt Dwight's hand on his face and running through his hair. "You had a hair in front of your eye" Dwight said matter of factly, his hand lingering on the side of his face. 

Jim nodded and let out a breathless thank you. "No problem" Dwight said, pushing his hand away when he realized he still had it placed on Jim's face. 

Dwight left shortly after, claiming he needed to go see if the stairs were as solid as they looked. Jim laughed and let Dwight go, even though he definitely was wishing he hadn't as he got bombarded by a man who swooped in as soon as Dwight had left. 

The man looked like the embodiment of a self absorbed man. His face seemed to hold a permanent smirk and his shirt was so tight that it looked like it was going to rip each time the man would even breath. 

Jim let out a sigh, hoping the other man would pick up the clue that Jim was bored by the man talking about how he owned two houses on each side of the coast and how his Bentley was in the shop so that's why he had to arrive in only a BMW to the party. 

"Oh, are you trying to get a better smell of my cologne? It's Burberry" the man whispered, what Jim was sure to be an attempt at seduction. "Hm, great" Jim said, his voice was uninterested, but the man did not seem to pick up on it. 

The man began to start ranting again, causing Jim's eyes to flutter shut in exhaustion and boredom. 

"Oh there you are sweetie pie" Dwight said, giving Jim a look. Jim nodded and smiled, grateful that Dwight was saving him from the terrible man in front of them. 

"Hey, honey" Jim replied, interlocking his and Dwight arms together. Dwight looked mildly surprised, but went along with it, squeezing Jim's hand lightly. 

"Oh you're dating him?" the man said, sneering at Dwight. "You could have told me, so I didn't waste all my time talking to you." 

"Hey!" Dwight said, his voice and face angry as he addressed the man. "Jim, is better company then you could ever be" Dwight stated to the man. 

Both Jim and the man looked at Dwight with wide eyes, Jim could not believe Dwight was actually standing up for him and the man was shocked that he had been yelled at, by someone who he thought was lower then him. 

"Come on" Dwight said, tugging Jim's arm gently and leading them away. "Thanks for that Dwight" Jim said, both of their hands were still intertwined. Dwight nodded, looking at their hands with a smile

"Do you want to go outside?" Dwight asked, his voice soft as he gazed into Jim's eyes. "Yeah, that would be nice" Jim responded, letting Dwight guide them between the bodies in the party. 

"It's nice out" Dwight whispered, both of them leaning against the railing of the porch. "Yeah" Jim replied, his voice serene as he looked out at the yard. 

Their shoulders were touching, brushing against each other as they talked. "You want to leave this party?" Jim asked, a smile on his face as he leaned his back against the railing and looked at Dwight. 

"Yeah why not?" Dwight replied, a smile on his face as he looked at Jim, and how the wind was slightly tousling their hair, especially Jim's longer hair. 

Jim nodded, still leaning against the railing as he looked at Dwight, under hooded eyes. Dwight looked back at him, a slightly puzzled look on his face. 

He leaned closer toward Jim, their chests touching and faces close together. Jim raised a teasing brow, moving his head closer toward Dwight's, his nose touching Dwight's. 

Dwight moved closer to Jim, breaking the space in-between them. Their lips finally touched, Jim smiling into the kiss. They kissed languidly in the slightly chilly air, Dwight pulling back to press smaller and quicker kisses onto Jim's lips. 

"I'm glad I came to the party" Jim said, smiling down at Dwight. "I'm glad you came too" Dwight replied, kissing Jim again.


End file.
